


Take a Break

by PhoenixstarKina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Also Bastion came back to the Academy after Dark World Arc k?, And concerned for his smol master, Angelshipping needs more stuff, As are the scars from the shock collar duel, Blindfolds, Cute, Cyberdark Dragon is a sassmaster, Fluff, Gen, I mean look at the ship name, M/M, Syrus suffering from migraines after the Dark World is now a headcanon, This was literally to just fill the need for Angelshipping and blindfolds, but in a cute way, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina
Summary: This is pure fluff because Syrus doesn't know how to stop studying and suffers from migraines after the Dark World stuff so Chazz is Best Boyfriend and helps him.





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I needed cute with Angelshipping because look at that name. Angelshipping for Syrus and Chazz, it's too adorable!
> 
> WARNINGS: Migraines, anxiety, and use of prescription medicine in the way it was intended to be used. Syrus has a prescription for medicine for the migraines and he does take it.

Test time was always full of anxiety, even without the pressure of moving up to a new dorm. He was in Obelisk Blue for his third year. Starting out at Slifer Red, then Ra Yellow, and finally Obelisk Blue. He made it. He proved to his brother that he _was_ meant to be at Duel Academy.

Even if the anxiety was getting to be too much. Syrus whimpered, holding his head in his hands. There was no pressure to get the highest marks, and by that point it was coming naturally to him. He was tied in score with Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion. They held the top spots of their year, some of their scores even higher than Zane’s had been. Atticus praised them all, when he wasn’t fussing over Zane.

Another source of his anxiety. Zane’s operation went well, the heart transplant was a success. _Seto Kaiba himself_ made sure it would be. The best doctors were in the Academy hospital. But Syrus still thought of _what if_. What if there were complications? What if something happened when he or Atticus weren’t there? What if he lost Zane a third time? He whimpered again, remembering Zane disappearing in the Dark World. He didn’t disappear from losing a duel, his heart had given out before he could. He had really died.

Jaden brought him back though. Syrus couldn’t thank his standoffish best friend enough for bringing him back. He just wished Jaden would come back too, not the stranger who pushed them all away. Syrus hoped that Alexis could get through to him.

His head was starting to hurt, unable to focus on anything as he shut his eyes tightly, feeling a migraine starting. He thought they would stop after coming back from the Dark World, but they seemed to happen regularly instead. The doctor said it was probably just stress, mostly from jumping through dimensions so much. Seto Kaiba warned them about side effects that would happen, probably speaking from experience, if Syrus had to guess.

If the side effects could be less painful, Syrus would be grateful. Even the shocks from holding the Cyberdark cards were nothing compared to the migraines. Usually, he would try to power through them, not wanting to show weakness. But he was so exhausted from studying and filling out medical paperwork for Zane and constant checking that his brother was actually still alive.

He would have to suffer though it. Even as Syrus heard a disapproving growl from his deck in its holder on his desk. What was once something he questioned if Jaden was making up, Syrus had been shocked to hear Cyberdark the first time, but it seemed everyone in their group was hearing Spirits now.

“I’m okay.” He whispered, trying his hardest not to cry. Even with his eyes shut and hands covering them, there was too much light. He took off his glasses, leaning back in his chair.

He took a few deep breaths, covering his eyes again. He knew he should move to the bed. The covers could block out more light. Or call someone to help him out. Jaden would answer. Even with him acting strangely, Jaden always answered.  
  
He didn’t have a chance to do anything before something was being draped over his eyes, a pair of hands moving his own. Syrus gasped in alarm, groaning in pain as he opened his eyes too quickly.

It didn’t hurt as much as it should have though, not with the dark fabric over his eyes. The same material as the blackout curtains separating his room from the balcony. “Wh-wha? Who… who’s there?” He called out weakly.  
  
“It’s just me. Calm down.” The usually scathing voice was soft as the fabric was tied around his head. “That blasted dragon wouldn’t leave me alone until I came up here to check on you. I thought the doctor gave you medicine for migraines.”

Syrus relaxed. He knew that voice. “Chazz.” He murmured. “Yeah, she did. It hit too quick for me to take it.” He admitted, not protesting as a pair of arms lifted him up and carried him to the bed.

It wasn’t the first time he had to be blindfolded during a migraine. The first time had been around Zane, when he first returned. There was so much hesitance. Syrus was crying from the pain, Zane saying it would block out the light and give the medicine time to work. But then he had to tie it around Syrus’s head, and in both of their minds flashed the last time he put anything around Syrus.

There was a ring of white scar tissue around his neck, arms, and ankles. Faded with two years gone by since then, but never to go away completely. Zane’s were worse, from near constant use and a higher shock level. That had weakened his heart, and Cyberdark Dragon preyed on that weakness. Syrus didn’t have that weakness. And his protective Vehicroids kept the dark monster in check. He worked with his duel monsters, where Zane had simply tried to control his. It led to a strong bond.

Just as his bond with his brother was growing stronger again. Syrus trusted him enough to be blindfolded. To sit there on the more comfortable therapy bed in silence with Zane, listening to his heart and his breathing, focusing on them to calm down as the medicine started to work. And since that first time, Syrus found the blindfold to be helpful.

But with Chazz, there was more to it.

Syrus felt something press against his lips, and he opened them, Chazz setting the pill on his tongue before bringing up a cup of water for him to drink. Syrus drank it carefully, Chazz not moving the cup until it was empty. “You were studying. How many times did we tell you today was for _rest_ , not study?”

The scolding tone made Syrus smile softly. Hassleberry had marched up to Zane’s hospital room with Atticus earlier that day, removing Syrus so he could finally get some rest and give Atticus time with his once again fiancé.

Syrus hadn’t slept well since Zane’s heart attack during the duel against Makoto. He was too worried, and he knew Atticus was close to slipping him sleeping pills or something.

“Exams are coming up.” Syrus said softly. “I want to be ready.”

“You _are_ ready. You’re the most prepared out of all of us.” Chazz pointed out.

“I don’t feel it.”

A scoff was his reply at first. “Yeah, you probably feel like shit, because you got two hours of sleep last night, plus three the night before, and have been up non-stop.”

“So now,” Chazz sat down on the bed next to him, Syrus could feel the bed dip where he did, “I’m going to stay here and make sure you rest. Even if you don’t sleep, you don’t need to be fussing over exams which are still _two months away_.”

There was plenty of time to study, but Syrus just needed _something_ to do. He was so anxious and worried, it had distracted him.

But not as much as the soft pair of lips pressed against his own distracted him.

“Idiot.” Chazz whispered into the kiss. “What if you land in the medical wing too? You need to slow it down.” He kissed Syrus again.

The sensation was odd. Syrus usually had his eyes closed for kisses like that, but with the blindfold on, he really couldn’t see anything even if he opened his eyes. He kept the kiss slow and light, neither feeling like pushing it any further.

Syrus relaxed underneath him, wrapping his arms around Chazz’s neck and focusing on the kiss. It was much like their first kiss, out on the cliffs after coming back from the Dark World. Syrus spent so much time out there, mourning both of his brothers, by blood and by choice. Chazz first joined him after Atticus asked him to, but it soon became just something the two of them did.

And the first kiss happened naturally. Followed soon after by a second, and a third. They never told anyone, but there was really no need to. It just happened one day, everyone seemed to already know.

“Do I have to lay on you to keep you from working?” Chazz didn’t wait for a reply, draping himself over Syrus and holding his wrists gently.

It was grounding for Syrus. He gave complete control to Chazz, because Chazz believed he didn’t deserve complete control. Years of taunts and snark and borderline hate, it was hard to believe they would actually be compatible. But they were perfect. They gave each other peace, stability, something to look forward to. Someone to love.

“I don’t mind this.” Syrus admitted, nuzzling Chazz. His nose brushed against his boyfriend’s.

“Good. Because I’m not moving until that migraine is gone.” He was careful to not crush Syrus.

They laid in silence for a while, Syrus’s eyes closing behind the blindfold. He wasn’t asleep. It was too early in the day for sleep or even a nap. But laying there with Chazz was relaxing. And it did help the migraine.

“I think I’m alright now.” Syrus whispered, feeling Chazz let go of one of his wrists. What used to cause panic felt safe when Chazz was doing it. Syrus hated his wrists being held or secured with anything after the Underground Duel. But Chazz’s grip was always limp, Syrus could escape if he wanted to.

He never wanted to.

Chazz untied the blindfold, and Syrus opened his eyes to a darker room. The curtains had been closed to his balcony. The lights turned off all except for the nightlight, which glowed a soft red color. Syrus could still see Chazz.

“So, what did you learn?” The question seemed taunting, but Syrus could see the flash of concern in Chazz’s dark eyes.

He smiled softly, pulling Chazz down for a slow, sweet kiss. “That I should rest, and I have the best boyfriend in the world.” Syrus replied.

And the light blush on Chazz’s face made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on NGoS, I just hit a bit of writer's block and school has been a pain on mental health this year. So hopefully the next chapter will be up before New Years once this semester is over.
> 
> But if you want to see more Angelship I can totally write that too because I love this ship so much.


End file.
